Icy Thoughts
by ninjamonkeybutt
Summary: Robbie feels unwanted. Will Sportacus find him in time? TRIGGER: attempted suicide & self-harm


**Hello, you fabulous bunch! This is pretty depressing...**

Soft snow forms as chrysalis on the walls and sidewalks of town. Decorations spreading love, joy and peace filter through the courtyard, and even the play yard. A few hours from now, romantic yet fun music will be played. Cards will be handed out. The kids aren't kids anymore. They're teenagers. Pixel and Trixie will be going on their first holiday date. Stephanie is the director for the dance later tonight. Sportacus is still around for Stingy and Ziggy. Ziggy is only twelve and is still a naïve boy barely gone through puberty. Stingy has come across conflicted emotions, similar to what Robbie experienced years ago. Sportacus hadn't helped then, so the thought sickens him as he walks through town.

The cold, crispy air clings to his supple face and fragile figure. He hadn't come out from his underground bunker in days, maybe even weeks. He hasn't thought of any new ideas. He hasn't had much to eat aside from a slice of cake here and there. He hasn't slept much. When he had, it hadn't gone well. His favorite red-and-purple pinstripe suit is disheveled. He doesn't care, as it has very little to do with what he's come out for. It is only two a.m. The sun has barely graced its face beyond the wintry clouds. Slowly but surely, he makes his way to Pixel's – or as he calls Poodle's – house. The young gizmo boy has a high satellite sticking off its roof, making it the tallest building in all of Lazytown.

He begins to climb. The boy has a ladder leading up to his room, mostly for video game nights. Robbie skillfully climbs the ladder to the second floor without looking down. Rather than risk anything by climbing on the icy wall, he slips inside Pixel's room. The fourteen-year-old had fallen asleep playing yet another game, as evident by the controller remaining in his hand. Robbie merely shakes his head as he leaves the boy's room and heads upstairs to the attic. Once there, he takes a few deep breaths before pushing open a venting window. Cautiously, Robbie steps out, arms open to maintain balance. He swallows his fears on threatening heights as he maneuvers his way up the antennae.

Once at a resting notch, Robbie removes a folded letter from his inside pocket. He retrieves a rocket launcher he had placed on the roof after his gorilla attempt years ago. He is wary yet relieved that it is still there; more importantly that it appears to be in working condition. It is much too early for any citizens to be awake, let alone Sportacus. Being said, he has mixed feelings on shooting the letter. He lets out a long sigh, and then places his letter into the launcher. He aims through the attached periscope, locating the airship's mail shoot, and he fires. It is a success. Robbie lies the machine on the tiling, and then scales up the remainder feet. He teeters on the edge of the tip, silently counting down from ten.

Meanwhile, Sportacus is jolted awake by the automated voice of his airship computer. It alerts him that he has mail. With a quick flip, Sportacus leaps out of bed to take a look. Before opening, he checks his watch. It is only three o'clock in the morning. He frowns, wondering what the matter could be when the citizens should be asleep. Nonetheless, after a few speedy jumps, he bounces to the balcony with his telescope. Instead of outright looking out the scope, he decides to first read the letter.

 _I can't do this anymore. I'm giving you ten seconds Sport. There's nothing left here for me. Today is too much. It is literally a day in celebration to everything I don't have. To everything I can't have. Just forget it. Forget about me. You couldn't save me._

An unsettling feeling envelops Sportacus in heart, stomach and mind. He can only think of one person that would write something this deep yet vague. Pulling the telescope free, he first shoots its view toward the billboard. He rapidly scans through the town, hopping onto his hoverboard out of fear for what the self-claimed town villain might do. This was a goodbye letter, plain and simple, but it seems to say a lot more than just leaving town. The heroic elf glides through town, becoming anxious over Robbie's possible whereabouts. His crystal lets out a shrill squeal, and the light shines luminously. Sportacus is distracted but sees something plummeting toward the ground. He juts his board with as much possible force. At the last moment, he propels himself into the ground to catch the limp, fallen object.

"Robbie!?" He nervously gasps.

The much weaker man lying atop his body merely breathes in response. A saddened relief flows through the hero's body. Carefully, he scoops Robbie in a bridal carry. He winces as the taller man's arm falls limply to the side rather than looping around Sportacus's neck. He takes a moment to think of where to take the man. He worries about bringing Robbie back to the cold lair, but he is also aware that the taller man would definitely not appreciate waking up on a moving hovercraft. Ending his internal monologue, Sportacus decides to carry Robbie to the mayor's house. He grimaces slightly, having twisted his ankle in the catch. He knocks on the door at close to three-thirty. With Stephanie still slumbering, Milford sleepily answers the door.

"Sportacus?" He questions with a yawn.

"Mayor." Sportacus greets with severity. "Do you have a guest room?"

"Hmm… is that Robbie Ro"

"Yes, it is." Sportacus uncharacteristically interrupts him. "He needs a spare bed, and I need to stay with him."

Milford stammers. "Oh, oh, of course. Follow me."

The mayor leads Sportacus to a far backroom that has been used for storage. Sportacus is given permission to move many items to the backyard after the elf tucks the taller man into bed. Milford returns to bed, and Sportacus quietly exercises within the room, anxiously waiting for Robbie to wake.


End file.
